1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power device package having enhanced heat dissipation, and more particularly, to a power device package that can effectively prevent heat generation of a power device by using an overheat prevention device that does not need to be replaced and a small-sized heat sink.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A power transistor is generally used in computerized industrial equipment as a device for controlling power. Such a power transistor generates much heat due to supply of power, and a fuse is connected to a base or a gate of the power transistor to protect the power transistor from the heat.
If the temperature of the power transistor reaches a certain dangerous value, the fuse is broken and the power transistor turns off and cools down.
However, although a system of expensive equipment can be protected only by breaking a cheap fuse, the fuse needs to be replaced after it is broken.
Meanwhile, in spite of their cheap price, replacement of fuses is time and cost consuming, and since equipment cannot be used until a fuse is replaced, enormous economic damage may be incurred. Therefore, research is being conducted into an overheat prevention device that can be used instead of a fuse, continuously without replacement, as well as a heat generation control circuit using the overheat prevention device and a method thereof.
Moreover, a current secondary battery charger needs a power transistor through which a current of at least 500 mA can flow, and then the temperature of the power transistor (TIP 29C, maximum current 2 A) increases to more than 150 degrees Celsius, for example, 140 degrees Celsius. Accordingly, an aluminum heat sink is used to protect the power system using a temperature fuse by dissipating generated heat.
However, the aluminum heat sink is larger than the power transistor, hampering miniaturization of a power system.